Rita Hughes
Rita Peach Hughes is a fan-made character created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. She is the daughter of Brainiac Adam and Sabrina1985's fictional self-insert personas. Rita is not from any fandom, but she is a "channel-jumping" character who can appear in different fandoms and can be in any fictional universe if she wants too, including Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka", and lives in a dimension that's outside of the media she comes across. About her Rita was born in Wales on January 26th, 2028, to her parents, Adam and Sabrina. Rita is a young woman with a very thick and flowy brown flip with fringed bangs and wavy layers that is above shoulder-length, has blue eyes, and wears a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots. She is Sabrina and Adam's oldest daughter, and also has a twin brother named Jason who is 10 minutes older than her. Rita is a gorgeous beauty who has such a compassionate soul, is smart, and she's also a bit of a bookworm who is positive, very kind, friendly, polite, cheerful, cheeky, funny, caring to everyone she meets, loves to help her friends out, likes to have fun, especially if it is at a late night party. She also loves performing on stage in front of audiences because she is part of a world famous singing group known as the "Starlights" with her sisters Jessica and Penelope. Rita is the guitar player for the Starlights. Her hobbies include reading, singing, practicing guitar, going to late night parties on weekends, and hanging out with her friends. She even knows some martial arts, as she self-trained in a very simple attack made of a double palm block, few punches, and couple of kicks, before landing perfectly on the ground. Family Adam (father) Sabrina (mother) Jason (brother) Mike (brother) Jessica (sister) Penelope (sister) Maurice (brother) Friends Petunia Winchester-Morby, Butternut Deylen, Britney Marianne Denlisen, Violet Nerdluck, Kendra Elizabeth Knightley, Hershey Nerdluck, Jared Aaron Chameleon, Faith Nerdluck, Red Irken, Jr., Tobias Ashton Bacon, Charity Nerdluck, Purple Irken, Jr., Mr. Average, Normal, Jr., Little Miss Babe, Brainiac, Jr., Allison Turtle, Seth Turtle, Benjamin Turtle, Kimberley Turtle, Marcus McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, Jr., Sara Caroso, Tanji Callahan, Desdemona the skeleton, Constantia the skeleton, Kozuka the skeleton, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, and Gérard the grasshopper Enemies Rhoda Winchester-Morby, Jezebel Winchester-Morby, Justin, Mick, Malcolm, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug The gallery of pictures The Hughes family by Brainiac Adam.png|the Hughes family drawn by Brainiac Adam The Hughes family.png|the Hughes family drawn by Sabrina1985 Rita Hughes (adult).png|Rita as an adult Rita Hughes (teenager).png|Rita as a teenager Young Rita Hughes (version 2).png|Rita as a child Christmas with our children.png|the Hughes family celebrating Christmas Our children as adults.png|Adam and Sabrina's kids as adults Our children.png|Adam and Sabrina's kids as children Trivia Her physical appearance, first name, and middle name were based on and named after Brainiac Adam's fan-made Rights Fighters character Rita Peaches. Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists